dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Thrask
} |name = Ser Thrask |image = Ser_Thrask.png |title = Templar |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Olivia |voice = Jamie Glover |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Background Ser Thrask is a templar under Knight-Commander Meredith. When Hawke meets him he is strangely supportive of mages and one of the few skeptical of Meridith's actions. Involvement Hawke first meets Thrask in the elven alienage, talking to Arianni about her apostate son, Feynriel. During the Wayward Son quest, Arianni admits contacting Thrask when she feared Feynriel was at risk from demons, as Thrask is known to be more sympathetic to mages. Hawke can ask to help Thrask, who agrees for the boy's sake. If Feynriel flees to the Dalish, Thrask will consider it an interesting solution and consider the matter settled for now. During the quest, Hawke will enter a warehouse in time to see a kidnapped mage become an abomination. The mage has a letter on her revealing her to be Thrask's daughter. Hawke can give this to Thrask with their sympathy or blackmail him for money. Hawke later receives an anonymous letter, later revealed to be from Thrask. Thrask requests Hawke enter a cave near the Wounded Coast and convince the apostates within to surrender peacefully before his more violent comrades reach them. After killing the apostate's insane leader, Decimus, Grace asks Hawke to kill Thrask so the apostates can escape. Hawke can agree or not, but the option to do so is not available. When Hawke leaves the cave, they find Thrask's fellow templars have arrived. If Varric is in the party, he will invent a story to end things without bloodshed. Once you leave the cave, you have at least two paths available; You can either hand over the escaped mages to the Templars, where Thrask will make sure they make it to the Gallows unharmed, or you can refuse to hand them over, ending with the templars attacking Thrask and the party. Thrask, crushed at having killed his own men, allows Grace to go. If you peacefully hand the mages over, you can find Grace and the first mage outside the Gallows. By Act 2, they will have been recaptured anyway. Years later, Thrask's reappears as the leader of a slowly growing rebellion force against Meredith consisting of mages and templars together with Grace, even allowing blood magic. His motivation for starting this is his belief that templars and mages should work together, not let the latter be oppressed. When Hawke investigates this group on behalf of First Enchanter Orsino, the group becomes convinced Hawke is working for Meredith. If they are still alive, Hawke's sibling is kidnapped by the group. Hawke and Thrask eventually meet on the Wounded Coast, where Thrask assures them they seek only to end Meredith's cruelty and that they will not harm the hostage. Grace, however, betrays Thrask and demands Hawke be killed for the murder of Decimus. Thrask attempts to calm her, but Grace kills him in cold blood with blood magic. Glitches In Act of Mercy after fighting the templars Ser Thrask can disappear and you are unable to finish the quest. Trivia In the beginning of Act 2, Thrask can be seen walking into a room and disapearing inside the Blooming Rose Category: Dragon_Age_II_characters Category:Templars